Truth or Dare
by Thunderstorm Thoughts
Summary: The trolls play truth or dare. Rated T for swearing.


**Congratulations to me, for the longest one shot yet! This is mostly an apology, because I'm not good with Valentine's Day fics. Might have something to do with the fact that I'm as social as a disabled platypus. **

Nepeta's mistake was the all-troll sleepover. It was a miracle Eridan and Sollux hadn't ended up punching each other's lights out (or made out in her closet). Aradia couldn't make it. Vriska was in the corner, trolling John. That really wasn't a good ship, it would never work out. Tavros and Gamzee were talking animatedly to each other (she shipped it. She shipped it so hard). Sollux and Eridan were arguing (probably about something stupid), and Feferi was watching, adding things here and there. Kanaya, Terezi, and Karkat were sitting on her couch, casually chatting. Equius was in the bathroom, probably sweating. She should probably think of a game, before people got bored. But before she could, Vriska stood up.

"Alright, I have an idea," she said. Everyone stared at her, some annoyed, and some curious. "Truth or dare." Confused looks. She sighed.

"It's a human game. I'll explain the rules, once someone gets sweat bag out of the bathroom." Nepeta glared at her. She shouldn't insult people like that!

"I'll do it," she said, standing up from her spot on the floor. She walked through the hallway, and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Equihiss, we're going to play a game. You should join us!" She said, resting her head against the wall. The door opened a minute later. She and Equius walked back to the living room.

"Okay, so everyone is going to need to sit in a circle." Vriska said, and they spent a few minutes shuffling around. The circle went Nepeta, Karkat, Sollux, Eridan, Feferi, Terezi, Tavros, Gamzee, Kanaya, Vriska, and Equius.

"So the rules are pretty basic. You're asked Truth or Dare, and you pick one of them. If you pick Dare, you have to do whatever they tell you to. If you pick truth, you have to honestly answer the question they ask you. After you do, you pick someone, and on it goes. Got it?"

Ten trolls nodded. _This is going to be fun!_ She thought to herself.

"Who wants to start?" Vriska asked. Eridan raised his hand, and she nodded at him.

"Karkat, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth, moron." Karkat replied, already looking bored. By the look on Eridan's face, this was exactly what he was hoping for.

"What's your blood color?" he questioned. Karkat immediately face palmed and muttered 'should have seen that coming'.

He mumbled something, and buried his head in his arm.

"What was that?" Eridan asked smugly. Nepeta leaned over to Karkat.

"You have my permission to maim if anyone teases you." She whispered, and he nodded. Equius looked at her questioningly. She waved him off.

"Red. Are you happy now, you arrogant fuckass?" he spat.

"Very. I always knew you didn't belong, you're an outsider, just like every other frea-"

"If you value your vital organth, you're going to shut up." Sollux growled.

"Vriska?" Karkat asked, interrupting the two glaring trolls.

"Dare."

"I dare you to," he paused for a second, thinking. "Ask Eridan to be your matesprit, and punch him in the face if he says no." he finished, laughing at the look on Eridan's face.

"Eridan, would you-?" she started.

"Nope." He said, bracing himself. She punched him (with more force than strictly necessary) and he nearly fell in Feferi's lap.

They both sat down, and this time Eridan had a split lip. Karkat laughed.

"Everyone in the room has to admit their flushed feelings." Vriska said.

"Is that even allowed?" Terezi asked.

"The multi-person? Yeah." Vriska replied. "John, for me."

"Nothing leaveth thith room, ever." Sollux said, and the others nodded their agreement.

"Aradia," Feferi said. _Yes! _Nepeta thought to herself.

"Dave," Terezi stated.

"Um, Gamzee." Tavros said. Gamzee hesitated, and Nepeta took that moment to whisper to Karkat again.

"Did you see how he-?" she asked, and he nodded eagerly.

"Yes!" As rude as he may seem, he still shipped a few things, one of them being Gamzee and Tavros.

"They totally-! "

"I know!"

Someone cleared their throat. Everyone was staring inquisitively at them.

"Sorry, go on," Nepeta said, blushing a bit.

"Well, Tavbro, obviously," Gamzee said, and Tavros looked at him hopefully.

"You really…?" he asked, brown lightly dusting his cheeks. Gamzee nodded, cupping his face. Their lips brushed together. Everyone in the room looked like they wanted to squeal, besides Eridan, who was apparently still glaring at Karkat, and Vriska, who looked thoroughly uninterested.

"Rose." Kanaya said, and Sollux rolled his eyes.

"Well, no one really, at the moment." Equius said.

"Me neither." Nepeta said honestly.

"I can't- dammit- fucking hell- why!" Karkat nearly shouted. Nepeta nudged him. He exhaled deeply. "Sollux." Sollux seemed to stop breathing, and if he didn't have glasses on, his eyes would have widened.

"Aaaand they're making out. There's a closet over there, if you're interested," Vriska said. "Be back in ten minutes." They nodded, and stumbled (they didn't seem to want to breath) towards said door.

"I really just hate everyone." Eridan said after a minute.

"So who goes next? You dared us all." Terezi pointed out.

"Eh, you can go." Vriska said.

"Nepeta?"

"Dare. Nobody's chosen that yet!" She said.

"What are your OTPs for everyone?"

"Well, there's Sollux and Karkat," she said, flicking her hand towards the closed door. "Don't really have one for Eridan, or Equius. Or myself, really. And then there's Gamzee and Tavros, Aradia and Feferi, Kanaya and Rose, and I don't have one for Terezi, or Vriska. For the human's, I already said Rose and Kanaya, and John and Dave. Jade, I'm not sure about."

"How do you ship John and Dave?" Vriska asked, looking shocked. Nepeta gave her an offended look.

"How do you not? I mean, they're perfect for one another! John is… what's the word again? Oh yeah, gay, no matter how much he tries to deny it. And Dave seems to really care about him!" Kanaya raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Rose once told me that Dave does, in fact, have feelings for John." She said. Nepeta squealed.

"Even better! You don't understand how much I ship them." She said.

"Feferi?"

"I pick dare." She said.

"I dare you to get on trollian, and tell Aradia how you feel." Nepeta said.

"Are there any passes?" Feferi asked Vriska, who shook her head. She dug her phone out of her pocket.

"And no telling her that it was a dare." Nepeta added. Feferi tapped on her phone for a few minutes in silence. The truth was that sometime last week Aradia had told Nepeta she was flushed for the high blood. Feferi's face lit up.

"She asked me out!" she squealed. Nepeta gave her two thumbs up.

"See, it all works out." Nepeta said with a grin. "Anyway, it's your turn."

"Equius?" she asked.

"Truth."

"Why are you so protective of Nepeta?" she asked.

"I just don't want to see her hurt." He said. Nepeta beamed, and gave him a hug. He looked surprised, before hugging her back.

"Aw, thanks Equihiss! That really means a lot to me!" she exclaimed. Equius had a small smile on his face. Nepeta let go after a minute.

"Hmm… Vriska. Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth," she said. Equius paused in thought.

"Why do you like manipulating people?" he questioned.

"I actually don't know." she said. "Eridan." Eridan looked up from sulking.

"Dare."

"Someone needs to get the lovebirds out of the closet. They won't want to miss this." Vriska said. Kanaya opened the door, and the two fell out and onto the floor. Both of their shirts were off, and Karkat's pants were back in the closet somewhere, leaving him in his boxers, which were crooked. Equius's hand went over Nepeta's eyes, blocking her view.

A bit of stammering, clothes rustling, and laughter later, they were settled, and Equius removed his hand.

"I dare you to insult Nepeta for eight minutes. No stopping, unless she hits you. Also, you need to stand up." Vriska said. Eridan stood up as told.

"Nepeta, you're pathetic, and childish." He started. Nepeta didn't say anything, but her hands tightened into fists. "Your hat is stupid."

"You're lucky you have Equius to look after you, or you'd be dead." Nepeta clenched her jaw shut, and Equius seemed to be doing the same. "Your ships are unrealistic, and they'll never happen. I mean really, who would ship Egderp and Strider together?" Nepeta stood up swiftly, rolling up her sleeves.

"Alright, I can stand when you insult my hat, but my ships? Shit is going DOWN." Nepeta said, and most of the trolls scooted away from her. Equius didn't say anything about her swearing (because, frankly, he was a bit scared of her when she was like this).

"And Sollux and Karkat? You just pity the two mutants. Aradia and Feferi? You disgust me."

"Equius?" She asked sweetly, a poisonous smile etched on her face.

"Um, yeah?" Equius responded uneasily.

"Where did you put my knife?" She inquired.

"Nepeta, what did I tell you about sharp objects?" He asked. She pouted.

"Please? If I promise not to maim him too badly?" Nepeta begged. He sighed, handing over a dagger. She thanked him, and lunged at Eridan. She pinned him beneath her, her bent legs lying sideways on his arms, her feet pressing down on his stomach.

"Do you want to take that back, or do we have a problem?" She asked, dragging the tip of the blade from his chin to the bottom of his throat. It didn't break skin, but the threat was still there. Karkat looked like Christmas had come early.

"I meant what I said, bitch," Eridan snapped. The knife dug in, just below the hollow of his throat, and he hissed in pain.

"Oops," Nepeta said, but the look on her face said otherwise.

"Nepeta, dear, you might need to calm down." Kanaya said gently. Nepeta sighed, and got off of him, setting down the dagger. She offered him a hand, which he took. She suddenly grabbed his collar, pulling him close to her face.

"Don't _ever_ insult my ships again, you little shit." she hissed. Eridan laughed.

"Like I would take orders from you, low blood scum." He spat, and both she and Equius growled. She let go of his shirt, and punched him. Despite her small appearance, she apparently packed quite a punch, because Eridan flew across the room, and slammed into the wall, unconscious. Sollux and Karkat began clapping, so she turned around and bowed. Picking up the dagger, she walked back to her spot. She handed the knife back to Equius.

"I guess Vriska should go again, because Eridan is a bit out cold." Nepeta said, her usual smile back.

"Equius?" she asked.

"Truth." He decided.

"What is the most embarrassing thing you've ever broken?" She asked. He sat for a moment, then flushed indigo.

"I once knocked on someone's door. Once." He said. Terezi giggled.

"Only once. Never again." She laughed.

"So anyway, Sollux?" he asked.

"Truth."

"Have you ever eaten the mind honey on purpose?"

"Not that I really remember. And if I did, it would have to be when I wath really young."

"Tho Karkat?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"Hmm… dare."

"What'th the most… _embarrathing _dream you've had of me?" he purred. Karkat laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair. Sollux leaned over, murmuring something. Karkat flushed red, and began whispering back. After a few minutes of that, they both straightened up.

"Fuck, that wath hot," Sollux whispered, and he captured Karkat in another kiss.

"OH MY COD GET A ROOM!" Eridan shouted. "SERIOUSLY, NOBODY WANTS TO SEE THAT!"

"Fuck off, Ampora." Sollux laughed. "You're just jealous of my skill in wooing the men."

Eridan groaned. "Well can you stop anyway? You're kind of weirding me out." Karkat flipped him off.

"Did you have a good nap?" Nepeta giggled. Eridan growled at her, picking himself up off of the floor.

"Yes, it was absolutely _wonderful._" He said, voice dripping with sarcasm. He walked back over, and sat in his spot, albeit a bit farther away from Sollux.

The game continued, until late at night (when Kanaya decided they should go to sleep), and they all slept in various parts of the room, some closer than others. Many ships became canon that day.

**And so all my babies kissed. The end. Sorry for the lack of dares, and some people didn't get many questions at all, but I don't know their characters at all. Please review, and all that stuff.**


End file.
